legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosso the Crimson
Rosso is 25 in Dirge of Cerberus. She was the first of the Deepground experiments to be spliced with Genesis Rhapsodos' genes and the success of her birth prompted further research and experimentation on Deepground troops. The rigorous training regiment of Deepground shattered Rosso's psyche, leading to an obsession of bloodying her victims, hence her title "the Crimson". Description Rosso was rescued by Thanatos (Kid Icarus) and his Underworld Forces after the latter ordered by Johan Liebert was tasked to find any surviving Deepground forces and commanders in Midgar and she was the only survivor they have found. Upon being taken by Thanatos to Kakuzu and Nurse Mildred Ratched to be healed to perfect condition, Johan Liebert visited her, giving his most natural smile to her and says. "It's a good thing, I have found you, otherwise you might have succumbed to your injuries or die from lack of nutrition." Rosso The Crimson replied to the blonde man. "And who might you be devilishly handsome?" She flirtatively commented back to her savior. Johan simply said. "Just a man leading his team to play a game with the Multi-Universe, in bringing as much kills as possible until everything thrown at us is exhausted. As from my motive to my name, it is Johan Liebert and you are Rosso Crimson, one of members of the Tsviets lead by the white emperor himself Weiss the Immaculate. Your group divisions color is red, but you no longer have a group, don't you? That's alright, within the Murderistic League, all killers are welcomed to this group to do as they please with how they execute their murders." Rosso The Crimson smirks beneath her seductive lips as she likes the way this guy speaks her inner language, but then stops her trance of thought and says back to him as her way of acceptance in joining his team. "If your group is as interesting as you say it is, then you have invited me to your doorsteps in providing a helping hand to your people, darling." Rosso is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Gallery rossothecrimson10.png|Rosso The Crimson shooting magical energy blast enhanced bullets from her double-edged gun blade. rossothecrimson7.jpg|Rosso The Crimson aiming her double-edged gun blade sword. rossothecrimson5.jpg|Rosso The Crimson swinging her double-edged gunblade sword past her enemies with her super speed. RossoTheCrimson12.png|Rosso The Crimson moving around and attacking at super speeds at her Bloodburst Rosso form. RossoTheCrimson11.png|Rosso The Crimson jumping in the air to do her sprial energy streak slam attack onto her enemy. rossothecrimson8.jpg|Rosso The Crimson tasting the blood of her enemies. rossothecrimson1.jpg|Rosso The Crimson jumping from up top of a tall structure and descends towards enemy forces. rossothecrimson2.jpg|Rosso The Crimson showing her enemies the sight of their comrades blood. rossothecrimson3.jpg|Rosso The Crimson sitting above to watch the battle. rossothecrimson4.png Rossothecrimson15.png|Rosso The Crimson stabbing her hand into her enemies chest to rip their heart out and brings it to her mouth as she crushes the heart to drink the contents of all its stored up blood. RossoThecrimson14.png|Rosso The Crimson chatting. RossoTheCrimson13.png|Rosso The Crimson gathers her magical red colored energy into her hand to form a short sword energy hand blade. rossothecrimson6.jpg Rossothecrimson9.png Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Superhumans Category:Gun Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Team villains Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Murderers Category:Former Humans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn